What leaves you broken in the end, makes you bette
by 1moonwitch
Summary: Shino x Hinata oneshot song fanfiction. Can Shino save her before she jumps?Warning: contains attempted suicide


This is a small Shino x Hinata one shot my first song fanfiction.

The song lyrics are by Plumb.  
Listening to them one night they inspired me to write this.

Warning: mention of attempted suicide  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters or songs written by Plumb

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! Thanks

**Broken**

**What leaves you broken in the end, makes you better **

**She falls to her knees unable to stand. The cliff is so close. She can see it just ahead.**

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
with crippled anger  
and tear that still drip sore  
I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

**Silently slipping into her room he looked for her. **

"**Where could she be? She never misses training." Something is so very wrong he can feel it all around him. His eyes fall upon the open journal on her desk. The tear stains blurring the page. As he reads the pained words fear grasps his heart.**

"**No!…She can't….She wouldn't…they have broken her!"**

**Leaping out her window he races thru the village. **

"**Where is she? I have to find her!"**

**Her words play in his head….**

'_The pain rips thru my heart. How much more can I take? The love I had given thrown in my face. The time I so lovingly gave and sacrificed. Never cared for never wanted. What does anything mean in this life? Pain !Heartache! Betrayal! That is all I know. All my love ripped…torn from my heart. Life is damn bitter… so damn… cruel. Why me? Why always me with this pain? What did she ever do to deserve this pain? Father, cousin ,sister they all cause my pain! My heart aches my soul is gone. My life is nothing but heart ache and tears! I am so tired of crying the warm salty tears down my cheeks the sore red eyes left raw from them as they drip to the floor. As my chest heaves from the pains of unrelenting sobs! I am so tired. I don't want to cry anymore! I don't want my chest to hurt anymore!' _

"**It will be so easy. Just a few steps and the pain would end forever. Yes, it would be so easy and then I will be free. I just want to be free of the pain."**

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut

"**I have to find her…I have to stop her!" His pace quickens as he runs through the forest. "I can't lose her…I need her!" He feels a tear slide down his face as he remembers her words.**

_Betrayal I have seen it all and been devoured by it. It has eaten a hole thru me that can never be filled! Betrayal…Callous words… Hurtful names! They eat me alive! There is nothing left but endless pain. I am so very alone. . Please just stop this pain! I must stop the pain!_

"**They trampled her spirit. Walked all over her heart. She is nothing but dirt to them! Why? She has given her all, had done all she could! Do they not see the wonder that is her. Do they not see the beauty in her ways. Do they not see her gentle heart. Why? I see it all every day she is near me. I will not let her go. I must find her!"**

**She stands her feet just steps away from the edge from the end. The tears dripping from her eyes. She spreads her arms wide open. She glances down. It is so far but yet so quick. **

"**No more pain! No more loneliness! " She takes a small step forward.**

"**Hinata no!" He screams grabbing her by the waist pulling her from the edge.**

**She looks up thru her tears. "Shino please just let me stop the pain. I don't want to be alone anymore… unseen…unwanted!"**

**Crushing her into his chest he wraps her in his arms. "You are not alone! You are not unseen! You are not unwanted!" Her tears soak his shirt as he holds her tight. "I will always be with you! I will always see you! I want you! I need you!" Looking up her small hand pulls his sunglasses off. His deep brown eyes tell her she will always be safe in his arms."**

**He lowers his head his lips brushing across hers like a butterfly's wing soft and light.**

"**Hinata I love you!" a small smile appears on her face as he brushes her tears away.**

"**I love you to Shino!" His smile is like the sun warming her face chasing the cold away.**

"**Let's go home!" She looks so unsure. His hand caresses her soft cheek chasing away the fears.**

"**To my home." Relief begins to appear as his thumb brushes softly against her red lips.**

"**Our home." She smiles as she basks in his love. No she will never be alone, or unwanted, she had his love and his heart.**

**"Real Life Fairytale"**

You ran around inside my head  
When you passed out, I felt dead  
And I realized you make me live  
And when my world starts to cave in, you jump inside and take my hand  
No matter where, you are there  
Will I ever see, what you could see in me?  
I do, I just believe that we will always be and dream, yeah  
Well I will never be the same and when they see  
that you and I were meant to be they'll just believe why we  
are together  
You are my light, you are my star, you are my sunshine and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about  
You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
A real life fairytale  
I thought that I would be alone  
You caught my eye and I was home  
And I realized that this was love  
I see the world through different eyes  
I look at you by my side  
No matter where, you're always there  
Will I ever see what you could see in me?  
I do, I just believe that we will always be and dream, yeah  
Well I will never be the same and when they see  
that you and I were meant to be they'll just believe why we  
are together  
You are my light, you are my star  
You are my sunshine and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about  
You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
Dream with me, make me believe that this is a real life fairytale!  
You are my light, you are my star  
You are my sunshine, and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about!  
You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
A real life fairytale  
A real life fairytale  
A real life fairytale


End file.
